sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence
| screenplay = | story = | director = Dave Wilson | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Joe Raposo | country = United States | language = | num_episodes = | producer = Jim Henson | editor = Alfred Muller | cinematography = | runtime = 25 min. | company = The Jim Henson Company | distributor = Disney–ABC Domestic Television | budget = | network = ABC | released = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence aired on ABC on March 19, 1975. It was one of two pilots produced for The Muppet Show. The other pilot, The Muppets Valentine Show, aired in 1974. In this half-hour variety special, the Muppets parody the proliferation of sex and violence on television. Nigel, Sam the Eagle, and hippie bassist Floyd Pepper prepare for a Pageant based on the Seven Deadly Sins, with Muppets representing the Sins—Envy, Anger, Gluttony, Vanity, Lust, Greed, and Sloth. Sketches * Mount Rushmore: The stone presidents trade jokes. * At the Dance * The Wrestling Match: The San Francisco Earthquake displays his winning tactics. * Statler and Waldorf sit in their den. * The Swedish Chef demonstrates how to make a submarine sandwich. * For The Birds: Male birds try to attract females in a jazzy skit. * The Electric Mayhem sing "Love Ya to Death". * Theater of Things: The pencils get a new ruler. * Aggression: Featuring two Heaps, tarantula-like monsters talking in gibberish. * Films in Focus: A review pans the film Return to Beneath the Planet of the Pigs. * The Seven Deadly Sins Pageant Muppet performers * Jim Henson as Nigel, Mount Rushmore (George Washington Head), Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Kermit the Frog, Youknow Bird, Green Heap, Ernie Woman, Hudson, and Rowlf the Dog * Frank Oz as Animal, Sam the Eagle, Mount Rushmore (Theodore Roosevelt Head), The San Francisco Earthquake's Opponent, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Ruler, Purple Heap, Bert, Pig, and George the Janitor * Jerry Nelson as The Announcer, Floyd Pepper, Mount Rushmore (Thomas Jefferson Head), Thudge, Thudge's Dancing Partner, Statler, Whaddayasay Bird, Envy, Pencil, Gold Stalk, Gluttony, Gene Shalit Muppet, Dr. Nauga, and Sloth * Richard Hunt as Crazy Harry, Ohboy Bird, Hoggie Marsh, and Lust * Dave Goelz as The San Francisco Earthquake, Avarice, Zoot, Righton Bird, Vanity, and Brewster * John Lovelady as Mount Rushmore (Abraham Lincoln Head), Vanity, and Anger * Fran Brill as Receptionist Voice, Janice, Ohreally Bird, Pink Stalk, Leafy Green Vegetables, Female Pig, Queen Pig, and Whatnot Dancer Additional Muppet performers: Rollie Krewson, Caroly Wilcox, and Jane Henson Notes * Later syndicated alongside The Muppet Show. * It was taped in 1974. * In the last scene of the show, as the credits roll, the camera pulls back to show the human puppeteers operating the Muppets. * This special introduced several new Muppets, including Nigel (who acted as host, but would eventually play a minor role as an orchestra conductor on The Muppet Show), Sam Eagle, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Animal, Swedish Chef, Statler and Waldorf, and an early version of Dr. Julius Strangepork (named "Dr. Nauga"). Old friends like Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, and Bert from Sesame Street have cameos, along with a few holdovers from the Muppets' previous pilot, such as Crazy Donald (now called "Crazy Harry"), George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, and Brewster. Early versions of Miss Piggy and Gonzo the Great can also be spotted. Home media The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence was released on DVD in 2005, as an extra feature on the Muppet Show: Season One box set. On the box and on the DVD menus, it is referred to as The Muppet Show Pilot. References External links * [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Muppet_Show%3A_Sex_and_Violence The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence] at Muppet Wiki Category:1975 in American television Category:The Muppets television specials Category:American television pilots Category:Films with screenplays by Marshall Brickman